He's Mine
by Flaming Banana
Summary: A new student arrives at Balamb. She resembles Rinoa; but the attitude is much different. A liking starts to form towards Squall, as well. And she wants him; and willing to do -anything- to get him. R&R, please. I'll R&R you.
1. Searching

**Author's Note: First FF8 Fan Fic. I don't own anything; just Akurei. R&R Please!**  
  
Turquoise orbs looked out the window; seated upon the bench next to it. She watched as the ground below went by quickly; almost making her dizzy, yet it didn't. Sighing faintly under her breath, she moved strands of black and purple highlighted hair away from vision's way. It was boring here. She had been on this train for.. well, she didn't know how long. She lost track of time when she fell asleep from all the boredom it has caused her. It didn't matter, though. She just hugged her knees closer to her chest; and continued to look out the window.  
  
"Next stop : Balamb." Announced the person over the speaker phone.  
  
A sigh of relief was given. That was her stop. Balamb. _Probably even more boring than the ride there_, she thought.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Squall!" Zell called out; as he jogged down the streets of Balamb; to catch up with his friend. The whole gang was out in the town. Off in different parts; and Squall was off in search of Rinoa and Quistis.  
  
Squall remained silent; as he always did. Glancing every now and then to see if Rinoa was in any nearby shops. Zell caught up to him; and walked along side of him. Practicing to throw punches at the air every so often; to show how bored he was. It got annoying towards Squall; and Zell knew that it annoyed him. Maybe then he would talk; with being annoyed and all.  
  
After a while, it did get to Squall; and he sighed under his breath a bit. "Can you stop that?" He 'snapped' at Zell. He was a bit moody today; he wanted to see where Rinoa ran off to. And..then there was that mission at hand, as well. The one to let more people become SeeDs. No one knew what the mission was about; only the Headmaster. And even he wouldn't tell anyone.  
  
Zell looked over at Squall; stopping with the punching and such. "Why are you so unhappy all of a sudden?" He asked, raising an eyebrow a bit. Hands were placed within the pockets of his baggy shorts. If he kept them there; maybe he could fight the urge to punch things for no reason.  
  
"..." Squall went back to being.. Squall. No reply given towards Zell; and the gaze continued to move around; in search of Rinoa.  
  
Zell sighed. He expected nothing else from his _friend_.  
  
  
  
"We have reached Balamb." The guy on the speaker then stated. The train had come to a slow stop; and the girl moved. Crossing the narrow and not-so-wide hall into her room. She grabbed her already packed black and purple duffle bag; and placing the main strap on her shoulder.  
  
She made her way out of her room; and down the hall way. To where the other passangers were getting off; she followed. Exiting the train and all; she looked around the train station of Balamb. It looked boring. And full of old people and little kids. This wasn't what she wanted from the town that had to be station next to her next possible Garden.  
  
Stepping off towards the steps that led into the more 'main' area of the town; she looked around again. Honestly, she didn't know where to go. Never being here and all; it caused a great feeling of being lost. She just started off in any direction; and walked down the street.  
  
Taking note that she was getting odd glances from people; she looked down at her clothes; wondering if they were messed up or something. She was still wearing that dark purple tank top; with black tight shorts. And then a thin strapped, lavender 'duster' over it. As well as those lavender; fish net material-things that went on her forearm; and then there was a little slit for her thumb. It wasn't really her normal clothing; or even her clothes of choice. It was just rather comfortable; for the ride here and everything.  
  
Passing by a window to a shop; she decided to look in, and try to see her reflection. To see if her hair was still decent looking; it could be a mess..from the laying down on the train and all. She was rather concerned as to what people saw her as. She had to always look good; otherwise it just wasn't right. Took notice that her hair was fine looking. She just moved some strands away from her eyes again. And started up on the walking again.  
  
Turning a round corner; she found herself at..what seemed to be docks. Gaze went to the sky; and she saw that the sky was clear; and the sun's rays were down on the waters surface. The water..seemed to look like it had glitter in it. What with the sparkling and all. Moving closer to the edge of the docks; she let her bag drop to the ground. Just staring off at the ocean, it being something that she used to do all the time.  
  
  
  
Squall was getting impatient; and Zell was getting even more bored than he started off with. They continued to wander around; until Squall decided to check around the hotel again. He heard Zell sigh and follow behind him; as he walked with that fast pace towards the hotel. They were suppose to get going. Irvine and Selphie were waiting at the town's exit for them; so they could start with the walk home and everything.  
  
"Zell, check the hotel again." He ordered; just as they reached the hotel. Squall could've added in that he was going to search the docks; but decided not to. Mostly because..he didn't want to.  
  
"Yeah, yeah.." Zell quietly stated; nodding a bit as he walked to the door of the hotel. He opened the wooden door and stepped in. Sighing, again. This was so boring..  
  
  
  
Squall continued down the path; and towards the docks he went. Glances taken around the area; until he spotted something. He sighed. And stopped at the 'entrance' of the docks. He finally found her. He wanted to shout out ``Rinoa, where were you!?`` and such; but he wouldn't. He wouldn't tell her that he was worried about her, either. Still kept most of his feelings to himself. Rinoa looked a bit odd, though. The color of her 'duster' being a bit off; but it was probably the sun messing around with him again. "We have to get going!" He shouted out; unusual maybe, but nothing else came to mind. 


	2. Look a like

**Author's Note: Thanks to all that had reviewed. I'll go and review all of your FF-Related (and possible anime) work ASAP. I hope questions as to where the real Rinoa is will come to you soon. Oh, and I might've ''stole'' some of your ideas (but hopefully molded 'em into my own) and placed them in the SL a bit. I hope it doesn't offend anyone. .-.**  
  
  
**"W**e have to get going!"  
  
That's what the girl heard. A glance was taken to each side; green/blue orbs looking for the one who called it out. It sounded like it was directed to her. She turned around, then. And took note of the guy who was standing near the entrance to the docks. The way his brown hair moved slightly by the cool breeze coming and such; and the whole ''dangerous'' look to him. She liked that. _But I doubt he sees the same_, she thought. Tilted her head to the side a bit. In question. She didn't know why he would call out to her. But she liked it.  
  
Squall watched _Rinoa_ turn around. Blinking once; as he squinted slightly to be able to see her a bit better. She did look a bit odd. Why did her shirt look more purple-ish than black? Still, he considered that the sun wasn't liking him today. Or maybe it was just the whole being worried about Rinoa. Whatever it was; it didn't matter. He found her. A few steps were taken towards _Rinoa_; stopping in the middle of the dock area. "Come on, they're waiting for us." He called out. He really didn't like how she just stood there.  
  
The girl blinked; she was confused now. So, he was talking to her. She smiled a bit to herself, and picked up her duffle bag. Started off walking towards Squall; stopping in front of him and raising a slender eyebrow as she looked up at him. He was even more cuter up close. Except for that scar along his face; but..he probably didn't do that on purpose. Otherwise then he would be an idiot. "Who's waiting for us?" She asked; showing off those pearls of hers as she smiled towards him.  
  
Squall stepped back a bit. It wasn't Rinoa. But, she looked so much like her. Except for the eyes; the color of the clothing; and her highlights. But other than that; she was just like Rinoa. Maybe. "Sorry. I guess I thought you were someone else." He said; confirming it with a nod.  
  
A look of disappointment showed upon the girl's face. As she sighed a bit to herself. "Oh. Well, since you're here.. I was wondering," She began, pausing for a moment to show off another smile. It always worked with the males. The whole flirting thing. It had..gotten her somewhat far in life, "could you show me the way to Balamb Garden? I'm a new student there."  
  
This couldn't be happening, could it? The look-a-like being a new student at Balamb. It would confuse everyone. But, he couldn't say no to her. He was ''highly respected'' at Balamb, and he should most likely keep it that way. "I guess. Come on, then." He stated; as he turned around and started to walk off. He was still worried about Rinoa. She was more important than showing some new girl the way to the Garden. But, he still couldn't find her. Maybe someone else knew where she was.  
  
Moving a few black and purple strands away from vision; and tucking those strands behind one ear. The girl smiled. She would be able to arrive at the school with someone like him. And, if she found someone better; she could ditch him and go for someone else. But, still, he was probably one of the best there. Or, so it seemed. She started to follow him; quickening her pace just a bit to walk along side of him. The gaze moved towards him as they walked. "What's your name?" She asked, liking to put a name with the face. Thoughts were that his name would be something original. She liked originality. And that so called person that he mistook her for; that person needed to know what that was. Or, so she thought at least.  
  
"Squall." He replied simply. He turned along with the curved road; passing by the hotel where he had sent Zell to look for. He wondered if Zell was still in there. Looking for Rinoa. _Or just helping himself to any food that he can get his hands on._; he thought. It didn't matter, though.  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm--"  
  
"Hey! Squall!" Zell shouted. Him, Selphie, Irvine and Xu were waiting for them at a bench a few feet from the hotel. Selphie looked troubled; and Irvine was comforting her; or at least trying to. Xu was seated on the bench; and Zell was starting on walking towards Squall and the girl.  
  
"What Zell?" Squall asked. He then took note that Zell's gaze was directed towards the girl next to him. The look-a-like. Squall sighed a bit to himself, and waited for Zell to snap back into reality before he could re-ask his question.  
  
The girl was getting fairly annoyed by being stared at. Thoughts on possibly knocking Zell; or whatever his name was; down were running through her mind at the moment. She wouldn't, though. She had to act nice in front of Squall. He seemed..nice. She just remained silent; and let the gaze fall to the ground a bit.  
  
Zell stopped looking at the girl; and walked a bit closer to Squall. Leaning in a bit to ask quietly : "Does she resemble someone? Anyone?"  
  
The other male took a step back. Sighing again. "Zell, I'd like you to meet.." He paused there; he didn't even know the girls name. Oh well, he now gave her the chance to introduce herself.  
  
"Akurei." The girl replied. Looking up; and towards Zell, and then to Squall. She didn't like all that whispering that had happened before; but she kept her mouth closed. For now.  
  
"Oh, hi. I'm Zell." The blonde replied simple. He held out his hand and smiled towards her. But all he got in return was Akurei looking down at his hand; and then back up at him. She didn't seem that polite. _Oh well,Not all girls are as sweet as some people._ A glance was given to Irvine and Selphie; and a mental sigh was given. He would keep this to himself.  
  
"Where's Rinoa and Quistis?" Squall asked; wanting to move back on to more important things. Arms crossed along his chest as he looked at Zell. Waiting for a good answer, too. Rinoa usually didn't run off like this. Same with Quistis. So he had to think that something was wrong. Gaze then went back to the rest of the gang. The way that there was sadness in Selphie's eyes. And Irvine still attempting to comfort her. And then Xu. When did she arrive? He didn't know. He looked back to Zell. And waited for a decent reply.  
  
"Uhm.. Xu told us that--"  
  
Just then; Xu had appeared behind Zell. One hand resting on his shoulder lightly. "I can tell him, Zell. Go off and wait with Selphie and Irvine." She glanced over to Akurei; a look of confusion on her face, but it went away quickly. "You too, miss." She added.  
  
Zell nodded and stepped away from Xu and Squall; motioning for Akurei to follow. In which, she did eventually. Taking a glance back to Squall and such before she headed off towards the bench. Zell sat down on one end; and Akurei just remained to stand up. Knowing that she was getting questionable looks from the other two people.  
  
  
"Squall, something happened to Rinoa." Xu began, she just stopped for a moment to look at Squall. Seeing concern in his eyes. She sighed a little before continuing on. "She's currently at the infirmirary at the Garden. Quistis told us that Rinoa froze for a moment; before passing out in a shop. There was a faint pulse; but she's doing okay so far. We still don't know what made that happen, though." Xu ended off with another sigh. She did know that Squall cared for Rinoa deeply. Even though he probably wouldn't go rant on about it; she knew. Mostly because she watched them a lot. Seeing how perfect for each other they were.  
  
Squall didn't know how to react to all that. At the moment; he wanted to just rush to the Garden to see if Rinoa was alright. But, he had to act..like a leader for all this. "Thank you for telling me that, Xu. I apologize that you had to come all the way over here to do so.." A nod was given as he completed that thanks/apology. He then walked past Xu and towards the others. "We're heading back to the Garden, everyone."  
  
A glance was then taken to Akurei; and Squall sighed mentally. "Oh, and meet Akurei. The new student there." He stated simply. Not wanting to leave her out, maybe. He then turned around and started to head towards the exit of the town. He had to see Rinoa. As soon as possibl**e.**


	3. Suffering'

**Author's Note: Eee. More reviews; thank you. ^^ This chapter gets all.. romantic like towards the end of it. Be aware! I don't do so well at those scenes. Let's get on with it :**  
  
  
**T**he group had eventually made it to the Garden. Squall leaving the rest of them off at the door; wanting to see Rinoa as soon as possible. Zell had gone to the Training Center; to think about certain things. While Irvine decided to go to the library; studying for the SeeD written exam that he had to take tomorrow. So, it was left with just Selphie and Akurei.  
  
"You're new here, right?" Selphie asked. She had taken all that sadness that she felt for Rinoa; and let it be lost. So she could be her normal self.  
  
"Yeah.. I should get going, though. I have to see where my dorm and classes are." Akurei stated. Wanting to get away from Selphie, actually. Her happiness..wasn't something she wanted to be around. So, she looked around the Garden - or, what she could see of it. And was confused as to where the Headmaster's office could be.  
  
"If you're looking for the Headmaster's office. He's on the top floor. I can get us there, c'mon!" Selphie exclaimed. Grabbing onto one of Akurei's hands and taking off in the direction of the elevator. Selphie could hear the other girl sigh; but she didn't let that get to her. All she wanted was to be nice to the other girl.  
  
Akurei followed on; and when they reached the elevator; she waited for Selphie to press the button for the floor that the Headmaster's office was on. The third.  
  
"You usually need special permission to see Cid. But since me and the others helped out a lot; he gave us all the permission to see him whenever we wanted." Selphie stated as she had dragged Akurei into the elevator. The doors closed; and the two girls were left silent for the moment. Akurei not giving a reply to what the other girl said; mostly because she could care less. The elevator soon made it's way up to the third floor; and the door opened. Akurei found that her hand was taken once again; and she was dragged off through the small hallway-ish area and into the Headmaster's office. Selphie had just entered in; without knocking.  
  
_I wonder why the Headmaster would give a girl like her permission to walk right in_, Akurei thought to herself. She saw that the Headmaster was sitting behind a desk. Looking over papers and such. But his gaze went to the two girls; and he smiled a bit in greeting.  
  
"Why, hello Selphie," Cid said, and then he took one glance. Part of him wanting to question if it was Rinoa; but the better part of him looked down at the student files he had on his desk. Ones of transfer students; looking over them, he noted that there was only one girl transferring, "And.. Akurei?" He questioned it; not for sure on if it was her or not.  
  
Akurei was a bit confused; but nodded anyways. A mental sigh; and she was dragged along with Selphie again closer to the Headmaster's desk. She wondered why the girl was so happy and loveable and all that other nasty good stuff._ I wonder if there's a way to break that all out of a person.._, she thought; and her mind wandered off in the possibility of there being no happy, perky girl dragging her around everywhere. The thought vanished as she heard the Headmaster speaking again.  
  
"Welcome to Balamb Garden, Akurei. I'm the Headmaster, you can call me Cid. Are you participating in the written SeeD exam tomorrow?" Cid asked, he had to know so he could tell Instructor Trepe. In which, she had gotten back to teaching after the defeat of Ultimecia.  
  
Selphie let go of Akurei's hand, and started off towards the door of the Headmaster's office, she turned around quickly to state as to where she was heading off to. "I'll wait for you outside, Akurei. Then I can show you where everything is!" Selphie exited the office; and took a seat on one of the benches outside of Cid's office. Thinking on how Rinoa was doing.  
  
  
"Squall." Quistis said quietly, as she exited one of the far 'rooms' in the infirmary. She slowly walked over to Squall; who had just entered in. There was a look of sadness in her eyes; mostly because she knew that Squall had a strong attachment to Rinoa. And that he did actually love her. She had gotten over the whole 'crush' thing with Squall. Now she was too caught up in her work as an instructor; and the time was well spent. To her, at least.  
  
"How is she doing, Quistis?" Squall asked. Looking past Quistis and to the room that he expected Rinoa to be in. His attention turned back to Quistis; awaiting to hear her answer. As well as many others. He had to know exactly what happened to Rinoa.  
  
"Everything is stable, so far. Dr. Kadowaki is in there right now; making sure everything is fine. She's still unconscious.." She said, quietly. After all that 'studying' that she did about Squall; she knew that he would question what happened to Rinoa. She was still 'studying' him, even though she had no feelings towards him except friendship and a great amount of trust. "At the shop we were at; the coffee shop; she had gone to get our drinks. But she paused half way to the counter. And there was a look of pain in her eyes; before she fell to the ground." She had decided to tell him what happened anyways, to save time for him.  
  
Squall nodded. He wouldn't go and blame anyone for the thing that took place. Not yet, anyways. He wondered what had caused Rinoa to do that. "I'm going to go see her now." He stated; offering a small nod as a departing. He then walked past Quistis and towards the back of the infirmary. Looking through the empty rooms; until he found the one where Rinoa was in.  
  
_She needs you, Squall_, Quistis thought, as she had turned around to watch Squall walk away from her. With that last thought; she turned around and started off to the exit. She needed to get back to her classroom. So she could prepare for the test tomorrow. Although, her mind would be on more important things.  
  
  
"So, it's set. You'll be taking the SeeD exams. The written one is going to be held tomorrow; you'll have to report to Instructor Trepe's classroom. And you have her for homeroom," Cid stated, he then looked over more files before continuing on, "Oh, and you'll be sharing a room with Ms. Heartily. I hope all goes well, Akurei."  
  
The girl just nodded. Taking the items that he had held out to her earlier, before turning around and walking to the door of the office. She wondered who 'Ms. Heartily' was; but found out that it didn't matter much. It's not like she would have to hang out with the person 24/7. She exited out of the office, only to find Selphie waiting for her. Sighing softly under her breath, Akurei folded the pieces of paper and kneeled down on the floor. Unzipping the side pocket of her bag to stuff the papers in.  
  
"So what do you wanna see first?" Selphie asked. She listed off all the places she could show her. The parking lot, training center, library, dorms, cafeteria, the quad, and infirmary. And then stated the exact same the other way around. It annoyed Akurei, but she kept it to herself.  
  
Akurei stood up; slinging the strap on her shoulder again and turning to face Selphie. "I think I would rather find all this out by my--"  
  
"The place is very confusing, it's better that I help!" Selphie said, as she interrupted the other girl. She knew where Akurei's 'excuse' or whatnot was heading, so she decided to state what she knew before so. Taking the other girl's hand again, she started off towards the elevator. Hearing the other girl sighing once again.  
  
  
The white curtains were swaying slightly; the cold breezes brought in by the ocean and carried over to the Garden made their way into the small room that Rinoa was currently staying at. Her face was pale; but that didn't take away any beauty that she had. It would always be with her; inside and out. Squall was seated on a chair next to Rinoa's bed. One of her hands held within his own; as his eyes looked down at the girl whom he was in love with.  
  
_What happened, Rinoa? I hate seeing you this way again. I wish that there was some way.. that I could know. Know what made you be like this. It can't be like it was before. You don't deserve going through all that again. The first time was enough; and only one good thing came from that. Us being together._  
  
Squall continued to look down at Rinoa; bringing her hand to his lips so he could place one soft kiss to it. He didn't want to leave her side; he wanted to stay here until he could watch her wake up. And be there for her. Like how she was seemingly always there for hi**m.**


	4. Converse

**Author's Note: It's been too long. But, here's the next chapter. If anyone is interested.**  
  
  
**A**fter he had spent time with Rinoa, Squall had stepped out of her room-- a faint sigh had been released, as he looked towards Dr. Kadowaki. Her face showed some sympathy for him, which caused his gaze to fall back to the ground. Adjusting the shirt that clung to his torso, he would start to make his way towards the door. Exiting out of that little hallway-- before returning to the main, circle one. Looking both ways, he debated over the choices to go to. Realizing that his gang would probably be hanging out in the cafeteria, he would choose that for his next destination.  
  
Steps were small, and slow. Making the walk there seem more like a scenic route-- just with everything he had already seen before. It was starting to dull him, perhaps everything was starting to now. But he believed it had just been one of those moods. The fact of seeing his beloved in the too small, too bright of a room had downshifted that already down mood of his. But she looked so beautiful . .  
  
Those thoughts that had clouded his mind would be snapped out of, as he began to enter on inside of the cafeteria. Passing by other random students he had been acquainted with; they would give him the same sympathy look that the doctor had. Had the news of Rinoa being unconscious and all been announced already? Knowing Cid and Edea's attachments to Rinoa-- he guessed so.   
  
Weaving through the mass of tables and other students, his gaze would go around the place. Examining every face in there until--  
  
"Squall! Over here!"  
  
Turning around, he'd see Zell and Quistis sitting at a nearby table. The duo blondes had been spending more time together, perhaps-- _now, let's not focus on other people's business_. He nodded, and made his way through the tables and people once again, before an empty chair would be dragged over to that small table the two had chosen. Sitting down, his arms would drape along his stomach, gaze dropping back to the ground.  
  
Maybe it had been that look of insecurity-- and the fact that this mood was a deplorable one. Maybe it had been that that had cause his friends to give a knowing glance to each other, before the more mature one of the two would scoot her chair closer to him. Sure, Zell could show sympathy-- but he couldn't be as serious, and believable as Quistis could. Forearms would cross along the surface of the table as he gazed off at the two. More of on Quistis-- it lingering there for a moment, before going back to Squall. He was the upset one; and it wasn't right to be self-involved in a moment like this.  
  
"She'll be okay, Squall." The words were quiet, and calming. As if she was comforting a small child. In all honesty, Squall had the aura of a child. Just locked in, and it just needed to be released. Perhaps it would never come; but it never harmed anyone to try anything about it. The response given from Squall was as simple as it could get. A nod.  
  
He shifted in his position, before the brunette would push a few strands away from his eyes. A roll of the shoulders, and he slid down in that chair. "Can we try and focus on other matters, please?" He was trying to be polite about it. Keep those emotions locked in; he had given away too much already that day. And there was still the.. Well, however long of time until Rinoa would wake up. _Hopefully it'll be soon.._, he thought. As his gaze would drift around the area more.  
  
Ironically, another pair of people would be walking inside. Although, seemingly not willingly for one of them. Selphie would be skipping on inside-- while Akurei would try and slow the pace down, to hopefully stop Selphie from further embarrassing her. It was then that those deep mix of blue-green eyes would rest upon Squall. A faint smile would be the only result of it. Jerking her hand out from the grasp of the hyper-active girl; she'd let those steady-paced strides take her over to him. Reaching the area, she'd just grab a chair that was seemingly empty-- although, the glare of someone coming back with food would neither make her care about the action; or do anything but sit down in it. Next to Squall. "Did you go see-- ..her?" She questioned, a strand of black-- with no trace of those magnificent purple highlights would be taken with her index finger, curling those strands around it as she waited for Squall to answer.  
  
The response from Squall could be defined as an odd one. Perhaps the look-a-like of Rinoa would help him cope in all of this. But, then he may just be over-reacting. He nodded slowly, and scooted his chair back, then. Being crowded wasn't something he enjoyed all that much. "Yeah.." He wouldn't share any of those thoughts that continuously swam through his mind. The possible ways on what could've happened to her-- unnatural events. He wasn't going to settle with it just being a simple accident or anything. It wasn't possible.  
  
Akurei just nodded; and looked over the rest of those in the group. A slight roll of her eyes-- they all seemed like losers, really. In her mind, at least. "Hey, Squall, I need to talk to you. Alone." Perhaps she could make it seem like she needed help around the school. To get situated and all-- but there was more behind that, wasn't there?  
  
In response to Akurei's question, he nodded. Maybe it'd be better if he could get away from the others-- not be crowded. He could tolerate one person, thankfully. "Where to?"  
  
"You choose." Akurei suggested, as she took a hold of Squall's forearm with one hand, and began to lead him out of the cafeteria.  
  
  
Quistis sighed.  
  
  
"Training center." Squall replied, as they walked towards the now set location. The place would be desolate, so if she had something important to tell him.. it'd most likely be kept between the two of them. "We'll probably be attacked ; let me handle that."  
  
A smirk came from Akurei. "And let you have all the fun?" It was said as she departed from Squall. Making her way inside the training center. Let the games begi**n.**


End file.
